Quest:Seeking the Soulstones
Description , take this - the journal of Jubeka Shadowbreaker. Read the journal and use the information contained within to track down where she went. Find her soulstones and use them to locate her. ... One thing strikes me as odd though... don't you Warlocks already have the books she's claiming to have in her possession? Bah, I never did understand Warlocks. Progress You located all four fragments of the soulstone... now you just need to fuse them all together... Completion You've collected all four fragments of Jubeka's soulstone. You just need to fuse it together now... Soulstone Memories Netherstorm Memory : Jubeka Shadowbreaker says: Such strange creatures. Why do they remain so long after the legion has left? : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: ...there's a slight flaw in that supposition. : Jubeka Shadowbreaker says: Oh? : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: The Observers were in the service of Illidan... not the legion. : Jubeka Shadowbreaker says: Well, he's gone too... so why are they still around? : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: How should I know? : Jubeka Shadowbreaker says: Well, I've spent weeks trying to understand how to summon one of these things. If you know something I don't, I'd appreciate it if you'd share it with us "lesser" mortals. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: What's the problem? You handled the binding of the Fel Imps and Voidlords effortlessly. : Jubeka Shadowbreaker says: They were trivial by comparison! These things are never in the same place. : Jubeka Shadowbreaker says: There's something... strange about them... something out of place... : Jubeka Shadowbreaker says: Oh dear... Blade's Edge Memory : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: I tire of your evasive babble, doomguard. Explain to me why you and your kind are drawn to sacrificial magics. : Doomguard says: My contract is to fight for you, not to reveal the legion's secrets, mortal. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke yells: Do not attempt to deceive me, demon! : Kanrethad Ebonlocke yells: Your kind far predates Sargeras's betrayal. What WERE you? : Jubeka Shadowbreaker says: This knowledge is useless... what are you trying to achieve, Kanrethad? : Kanrethad Ebonlocke yells: STAY OUT OF THIS! The demon will answer, NOW! : Doomguard says: What an odd demand. Not even my own kind care about our origins. Why should you? : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: If you do not care then there is no harm telling me. : Doomguard says: ...before Sargeras freed us, we were the Titan's hounds. Forever enslaved to police the use of arcane magics. : Doomguard says: Sacrificial magic was considered the greatest violation of life and we were attuned to instantly punish those who delved into such... delicious sorcery. : Doomguard says: You have your petty secret, Kanrethad. Now, I demand knowledge from you... why do you care? : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: I don't believe that is part of our contract. We are done here. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Jubeka, complete the ritual. Shadowmoon Memory : Jubeka Shadowbreaker says: What is it you wished to show me...? : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: ... I've seen the fear in your eyes, Jubeka. : Jubeka Shadowbreaker says: What...? No! I... I have... no idea... : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Gul'dan destroyed this world in his bid for power... now you're concerned I will do the same to Azeroth. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: ... : Jubeka Shadowbreaker says: No! Stay back...! You... you're dangerous. I remain content summoning demons, but you... : Jubeka Shadowbreaker says: ...you toy with becoming one yourself! : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: There are two sides to the blade of demonology... : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: ... the threats that besiege us from the outside... : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: ... and those that threaten us from within. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: I chose you as my companion for a reason. : Jubeka Shadowbreaker says: And what depraved reason is that...? : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: ... If I fail, I need you to banish me forever. External links Wowhead WoWDB : Patch changes :* Patch 5.2.0 (2013-03-05): Added. Category:Quest